Silicon-containing materials, particularly organosilicon-containing materials such as organosilanes and organo(poly)siloxanes, are well known for application to various substrates to modify the surface of the substrate; for example, to make the substrate more hydrophobic and easier to clean. Unfortunately, many organosilicon compounds have poor durability and do not adhere well to various substrates, which limits their usefulness. It would be desirable to take advantage of the unique properties of the silicon-containing materials by providing a method of improving their adhesion to various substrates.